


Famous Penises of Classical Mythology

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: Cal Leandros - Thurman
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Deathwish, Unfinished and Discontinued, creative swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niko's meditation is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Penises of Classical Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be something longer, and then it never was, so I said hey, at least it kind of stands alone, right?

I was thrown from a meditative state by a large crash in the living room, followed by a string of inventive but not particularly surprising curses, thrown by an all-too-familiar voice.

"...May you be struck down by a lightning bolt as massive as Zeus' belief in his own sex appeal," Goodfellow's voice carried into the bedroom like an uninvited ventriloquist act, "because a lightning bolt as massive as his dick simply wouldn’t be enough to do the trick. Priapus, he was not--and Priapus himself? A face so unbearably hideous that it wouldn’t have mattered if he was as long as the Eiffel Tower, which I can assure you he wasn’t."

He tossed a cursory glance in the direction of the bedroom when I appeared in the doorway and neglected to say anything further on the subject of famous penises of classical mythology.


End file.
